


You Took Away My World

by deadsdream



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, School, Suicide, kenma kozume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsdream/pseuds/deadsdream
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou had to witness his boyfriend, Kenma Kozume’s, death.
Relationships: Kenma Kozume/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 22





	You Took Away My World

i never pictured it like this. 

i never thought this was how it was going to turn out...

me

him

the both of us.

on the rooftop

28 minutes after practice ended

how had i not noticed?

how had i not noticed how hurt my boyfriend was?

can i even call him that at this point?

he’s done so much for me and i just pushed him to the side. i was his everything and i made him feel like nothing.

i’m the reason...

i’m the reason he’s not here...

how many times?

how many times had i caught him crying at night and done nothing?

how many times had i ignored his texts because i was studying?

how many times has he reached out to me for help and i brushed him to the side?

how many times did he give me another chance?

as greedy as it sound.. all i want right now is..

one last chance

one last chance to make kenma feel okay..

one last chance to make him feel safe..

one last chance..

just one..

one last chance.. to save him..

“i’m sorry kuroo.. but i loved you. i loved you and you ignored me. i loved you and you hurt me. i loved you..”

“and you killed me.”

woosh

jump

he..

he jumped..?

he told me he was going to..?

but..

he didn’t..

why did he..?

i cant remember..

what just happened?

there’s no way...

the heat in my heart was taking over now

my heart isn’t speaking anymore..

it’s all my anger..

how angry i am at myself

but

i’m..

“get up here! come back up here and talk to me! i wasn’t finished talking yet!”

im taking it out on him?

“YOU’RE NOT DEAD! YOU DIDN’T JUMP! STOP IT KOZUME! STOP FUCKING JOKING AROUND BECAUSE IT’S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!”

no..

i didn’t..

there’s no way..

“WHATEVER.”

“IF YOU WON’T COME BACK UP HERE I’LL JUST YELL DOWN THERE!”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU’RE ALWAYS SO CLINGY!”

why am i yelling?

“I CAN’T BE THERE FOR YOU ALL THE TIME YOU KNOW!”

who am i yelling at?

“AND WHEN I DO WANT TO HANG OUT”

why is my chest hurting?

“YOU’RE ALWAYS PLAYING VIDEO GAMES WITH SHOYOU!”

you dumbass..

“SO DON’T BE MAD AT ME BECAUSE I DIDN’T SPEND ENOUGH TIME WITH YOU. YOU FUCKING ATTENTION WHORE.”

he was with shoyou

“AND WHEN I’M WITH MY OTHER FRIENDS”

because you weren’t with him

“YOU ALWAYS TEXT ME OR COME UP TO ME AND INTERRUPT IT!”

stop yelling

“ALWAYS SAYING HOW PEOPLE WERE ‘BULLYING YOU’ BUT YOU DIDN’T HAVE ANY BRUISES”

it’s not his fault

“AND SAYING HOW YOU WERE GETTING SUICIDAL THOUGHTS??”

he’s gone because of you

“IF YOU WANTED HELP YOU WOULD’VE GOTTEN A THERAPIST!”

why are you mad at him?

“YOU JUST WANTED THE ATTENTION!”

when you love him so much

“LIKE ALWAYS”

why didn’t you help him?

“SO THAT’S HOW I KNOW”

when he was your top priority

“YOU’RE NOT FUCKING DEAD..!!”

yea that’s right

get it through that big head of yours

you just watched him jump off

you watched him take the step

you watched him as he disappeared off the rooftop

you like science and chemistry and physics stuff right?

well then you should know

that from this height

and how little he weighed

that there was no way

he could survive this jump

basic physics for you

“i just...”

“i just killed my boyfriend..?”

“i just-“

i’m shaking

why am i shaking?

i cant move

i cant breathe

what is happening?

my chest..

it hurts so much..

i cant stand

where did...

where did kenma go?

i want to hug him

i want to make him laugh

i want him to comfort me

i want him to cuddle with me

where is he?

when i need him most..

“he’s gone..”

finally

you finally realized what you just did

and now you’re paying the price

“KUROO TETSUROU!”

“coach nekomata..?”

when did he get here?

“tetsurou..”

“come here...”

he’s probably going to yell at you for being such a dumbass

you’ll be kicked off the team

the team captain

killing his own boyfriend

“huh-“

he’s..

hugging me..?

“the ambulance will be here soon..”

“come downstairs with me..”

“away-“

i could hear him faintly sniffle

he was..

“away from the edge..”

he was crying..

this is the first time i’ve seen him cry..

and it’s because i killed kenma

“i’m sorry coach..”

“i’m sorry..”

“if i had just paid more attention to him..”

“and listened to what he had to say..”

“he would be with me playing animal crossing at his house...”

“testurou.”

“it’s not your fault.”

“b-but”

“but kenma... he..”

“he even said it was my fault”

i could hear the sirens

so loud

“don’t listen to him.”

“even if he said that..”

i’ll miss you kenma..

“the only one to blame..”

i promise i’ll treat everyone how you treated me..

and i won’t let this happen again

“is the world, for making us feel this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting my work lol


End file.
